sylvatirfandomcom-20200214-history
Intermission: The Fall of Rodric
The Siraj Tribune 22 Alin, 7404 Taxes to lower in 7406 King Rodric held court on 20 Alin and declared that national taxes per person would be dropped from 20 gold annually to 18 gold annually effective 7406. “Our people work hard, and deserve to enjoy the fruits of their labours,” the King decreed to the assembled nobility. “Our roads have been finished for years; Our cities completed. We see no reason at this time to collect full taxes from the populace with no major infrastructure projects forthcoming.” The business tax of 100 gold per store annually will remain unchanged. Many within King Rodric’s court are skeptical of his decision, but the populace within Siraj were singing his praises the evening of the declaration. “It’s a boon, is what it is,” stated Wylliam Fillins. “2 gold doesn’t sound like much but it adds up, year over year. We’re very grateful to the king.” Elyde spotted in Ushad, outskirts of Siraj; turned away, derided Members of the comical organization “the Elyde” were spotted in both Ushad and Siraj on 17 Alin. Both groups were chanting, “The Time Is Nigh” before crowds of disinterested and largely derisive citizenry. “They’re full of bluster but little else,” Malli Merida, a seamstress from Siraj noted. “They’ve been coming out of the woodwork and saying we’ve abandoned the Maker’s Plan for years, but really, who even knows what that is?” Sources state that the Elyde were marching in formation around both cities, asking members of King Rodric’s guard and other noble officers of the peace to join their number. All have declined, or at the least, there are no reputable sources indicating any of the good King’s forces defected. Requests for comment from the King were not returned at time of distribution. The Siraj Tribune 6 Lora, 7404 Orcs attack Saloria A band of orcs recently attacked Saloria, killing 3 and escaping with tools and food. The orcs reportedly arrived in the early morning hours and made demands of a family of four living near the edge of the hamlet. The story was shared with the Tribune by the sole survivor. “They came to our home, twenty of them, and attacked my parents. They demanded food and any tools of metal we owned or they would kill us. My parents were hurt, and my baby brother was obviously too young to do anything, so I gathered what they needed. They said that my parents and brother did nothing to help, so they killed them and spared me.” King Rodric has sent additional security and supplies to Saloria. When asked about plans for retaliation, the king stated, “We will fight orcs wherever they appear, but nomads are difficult to hunt down and exterminate. Rather than chasing them across the land, We are better served slaughtering them when they attempt to set foot in our towns aggressively. Anything else would be a waste of Our country’s resources.” Westmonte S.Co. reports record profits Rolan Westmonte, head of the Westmonte Shipping Company, today announced record profits as his shipping empire solidifies its hold over the rivers of Iquai. “It is with incredible humility that we serve King Rodric and our country,” Mr. Westmonte stated on 4 Lora. “My family’s dream has always been to unite our nation through reliable, safe, and celeritous shipping, and I am proud to say we have reached yet another milestone on that magnificent journey.” The Westmonte Shipping Company is in its thirty-first year of operation this year. It is a family-run business held exclusively by the Westmonte family, consisting of Rolan Westmonte (26), his expecting wife Livia (23), and son Arlan (3). Mr. Westmonte inherited full control of the Westmonte Shipping Company from his own father, Julian Westmonte, in 7399. The Siraj Tribune Emerg. Print. Siraj under attack send help immediately The Siraj Tribune 20 Lora, 7404 Editorial: The King is Dead; Long Live the Elyde At long last, the taint and corruption of our great and glorious nation can finally be washed away. The splendour of the Elyde Council will see that all will be fulfilled; the souls and bellies of all Iquai will be satisfied. Rodric, the barbarous king, is dead. The divine union of Elyde Senate and orcish Rorgh Clans have seen to his fitting and most timely demise. Rodric was accused of governing with an unfair bias against the orcish people and with leading our nation away from the Maker’s original plan for us. Such power should never rest in the hands of one man, and so we are pleased to announce that it will be a council of wise and well-learned men who will see to the governing of Iquai in order to guide her back to peace and prosperity. All transitions can be frightening and can bring unease. We suggest you learn the following details to help you manage the changeover more comfortably. 1. The barbarous king is dead. In his place will rule Grand Judge Erling Habitua, Law Incarnate, Maker’s Hand, Adjudicator Prime. The Grand Judge’s role is to enforce the will of the new Elyde Senate by codifying the Maker’s Laws for all to obey. 2. The second-in-command, serving directly under the Grand Judge, is the new Deputy Judge Sathos Raustin, the High Arbiter. The High Arbiter’s role is to ensure that the decrees of the Grand Judge Habitua, and of the Senate, are carried out. 3. The Elyde Senate body consists of 31 Sages, all of whom were hand-chosen by Grand Judge Habitua and Deputy Judge Raustin. They will discuss problems within Iquai and suggest solutions to the Grand Judge. 4. The Rorgh Clans are hereafter responsible for the security and safety of Iquai and her people. Any resistance against an orc of the peace will be met with sudden and violent retribution. This is your only warning. The Siraj Tribune 4 Jolice, 7404 Taxes rightfully raised With a larger and more well-trained, well-armed security force under its command than the Barbarous King could ever muster, the Elyde Senate voted this week to raise taxes to fairly compensate orcs of the peace. Taxes on individuals will rise to 50 gold annually. Taxes on businesses will rise to 500 gold annually. Citizens and businesses who are unable to pay will have their possessions fairly repossessed. The Elyde are presently in debates as to whether teeth and fingers, the Rorgh’s traditional trophies, can be claimed from citizens in instances where an individual or business owner is unable to pay their annual tax. Westmonte S.Co. whines Owner of the Westmonte Shipping Company Rolan Westmonte spoke before a representative from the Elyde Senate and his noble orcish guard in Ushad in rotest of the Senate’s proposal to tax ships for passing through specific checkpoints along the newly-named Sage’s River. Westmonte, apparently believing himself to be above the law and wiser than the sages in the senate, spoke with limited eloquence about the effect additional taxes would have on workers and families in the region. The Tribune contacted the Senate in Siraj for comment, and were asked to publish the following quotation without edit: “If Mr. Westmonte feels so strongly about the effect of our new, clearly necessary river tax, we encourage him to visit Siraj to discuss the matter with us personally. We can guarantee he will be a guest of honour and will be taken care of.” A response from Rolan was not received as of distribution time.